Meltdown
by k-shee
Summary: FF3. Luneth hurts himself after thinking too much, but luckily, Ingus is there to help.


FF3. Luneth hurts himself after thinking too much, but luckily, Ingus is there to help. Oneshot.

_Why am I writing? Because these damned plotbunnies are tenacious. Because I need a little pick-me-up. And because I'm a deprived yaoi fangirl. Enough said. _

-+-

**Meltdown**

-+-

Luneth suddenly wondered why Ingus was running circles in his head. And not in the bad way either.

Which lead to other questions, like, why was he thinking of another _guy_ in the first place? Another Warrior of the Light, a friend, a _guy_?

It wasn't his fault he was attracted to the blond Red Mage. No, of course not. It was these damned hormones. He'd expect them to spike whenever he was with Refia, or any other woman, really. But there was…nothing. At all. Not even to other, _dare he say it_, men. Everything just reacted to Ingus.

What was so great about him anyway? Ingus was incredibly aloof and mopey and so goddamn uptight…

…and powerful and brilliant and sophisticated and _handsome_…

Luneth groaned.

_Bahamut Butt. You're melting what little brain I had to begin with._

"Stupid Ingus."

Even as he was trying to curse his comrade, the name sent unwanted chills up Luneth's spine.

Wait, wait, _wait. _He knew these symptoms. He'd heard about them from wandering bards and poets. The quickening of breath, the loud drumming of the heart, thoughts of that one person racing in your head, their voice eternally in your ears, heat in cheeks when they approached, hell, heat in _groin_…

Luneth paused at that. Could this be…love?

No, _no, _**NO**! Impossible!

But then again, _lust_ wasn't any better, was it?

"Aargh!" The silver-haired Warrior screeched, banging his forehead repeatedly on a nearby tree trunk. He'd thought he'd already gone through puberty, but apparently, he was just starting the 'self-discovery' phase.

"You know, when they say 'use your head', they don't mean literally." Luneth froze as he craned his head over his shoulder. Ingus was leaning on a boulder in that straight-backed style of his, head slightly tilted, a sliver of a smile quirking his mouth.

The Warrior wasn't sure if his gulp was audible or not.

Luneth fooled a lot of people with his recklessness. It was true that he was impulsive, but that didn't mean he was stupid. He noticed things. Little things, like how Refia was grumpier a certain time of the month, how Arc's freckles were starting to disappear, or how Ingus had a perfect set of teeth that gave him the prettiest smile…

Ugh. He was starting to think like such a _girl_. I mean, come on, _pretty_?

"Hello?" Ingus's voice called out. "Is anyone in there?"

One annoying habit of Ingus was putting his hand on Luneth's head, and keeping it there, as if petting a dog. The man was tall, sure, but he didn't have to emphasize their height differences. It would have irked Luneth to no end, especially since Ingus' hand was bloody heavy, but then…

The touch felt…kind of tingly…

"I'm fine." The silver-haired one huffed. "I was just thinking." As if that explained the reasons for his mental shutdowns.

"Surely? You never struck me as a philosopher." Ingus commented teasingly.

"S-Shut up! I have such a thing as a brain."

"Hmm…" The Red Mage tapped his chin thoughtfully, almost mockingly. "What could have caused you to hit yourself senseless? Usually you'd just run about and hack-and-slash random monsters until your temper ran out."

"I do not have a temper!" Luneth protested, just realizing how childish that sounded.

Ingus said nothing as he lightly poked the forming bruise on his comrade's forehead. Luneth flinched while Ingus clicked his tongue. "You're so careless."

"I'll have Refia fix it." Luneth made to dash away, but a gloved hand caught his wrist.

"Don't bother her. She's weary from travel and certainly won't be in the mood to patch you up."

The Warrior groaned and poked his sore forehead. "Great…"

"Don't forget that I know a thing or two about magic." The Red Mage allowed a bit of irritation to seep into his tone. "Now stop avoiding me and let me heal you."

Luneth's body went rigid as Ingus leaned down and swept the silver bangs back almost affectionately with one hand, the other hovering over the bruise. A glow of soft white later, the dull throbbing had ceased, but the blond had yet to let the other go. The hand that healed him traced a single line from his temple to his chin, and then cupped his cheek. Luneth looked up, suddenly noticing how Ingus's eyes looked more like sky than sea.

In that single movement, Ingus's lips had been a breath away from his own. Luneth closed his eyes, anticipating a kiss, but instead felt a gentle brush of lips on his healed forehead.

"There, good as new." And just like that, the Red Mage walked away.

Luneth could only stare weakly at the retreating red cape, stunned, disoriented, and most of all, disappointed. Not only did the man have the ability to melt his brain, but could also make Luneth's heart drum faster and make everything else feel like pink goo.

"Stupid Ingus," he mumbled.

-+-

_Who else has noticed the yaoi in the game's mini movie? I can't be the only one…_

_On a side note, I thought that I had to defeat Bahamut in Dragon's Peak. I used a lot of my time leveling up, but then I realized all I had to do was run away. Kinda stupid of me, but whatever. So now, I use Bahamut Butt to insult people because there's a lot of frustration tacked to that name. _

**Review, dear reader  
What do you think?  
Did I deliver  
Or did I stink?**


End file.
